Another Modern Cinderella Story
by xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx
Summary: Kendall is an abused teen, Logan an pop star living it up. When the 2 meet the sparks fly, but Kendall runs before Logan can learn his identity. Will Logan find his Cinderella? Or will Kendall loose his chance at his Prince Charming? Read And Review
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Hopefully this will make up for the lack of updates on some other things. Hopefully the pringle lady will NOT beat me with a can. (You know who you are *glare*) Summary: Kendall Knight is the kid who blends into the background. With his mother gone from the home 95% of the time, he is at the mercy of his abusive stepfather and the 2 bullies that are his older step brothers. When invited to a masquerade put on by the famous musician Logan Mitchell, he is caught singing by none other than the pop star himself. But as in all fairytales, when the clock strikes midnight Kendall leaves, forgetting an important item and leaving a once in a lifetime impression. Will Logan find his Cinderella? Or will Kendall loose his chance at his Prince Charming? If wanted, I'll write it into a multi-chapter. : 3 I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs by them or another artist.**_

_**A Modern Cinderella Story**_

***CINDERELLA***

Kendall Knight peeked around the corner before heading quickly down the hall. The fair haired boy wore frayed blue jeans, a holey navy V-neck, and a black beanie decorated his head. His feet were adorned by a falling apart pair of black _Vans_. The boy went to his first block, Choir. He sat in his chair on the risers, took out his book and began to read, invisible to all the others except-

"Kendall, when'd you get here?" James Diamond, his best friend since diapers. "Just a second ago Jay" he replied using his childhood nickname for him. "Did the trio do anything this morning?" the pretty boy asked in a quieter voice. The trio was Kendall's stepfather Kyle Knight and his 2 older step brothers Dak and Jett Knight. Kendall nodded sullenly, glancing around before pulling up his sleeve. The brunette ignored the scars on the skin, and focused on the fresh bruise in the shape of a hand on the boys fore arm. James wanted to question the boy further but was cut off by the teacher, Mr. Roque, began shouting as usual. "Ok! Whose turn is it to do their solo?" each week, a person did a solo as a test grade. They had to sing an entire song by themselves. "Actually," the round man began, looking at his schedule for the month. "We shall have a competition. Anyone who wants to participate can, but I need at least wins will get an invitation to a masquerade party thrown by none other than THE Logan Mitchell!" Several people volunteered, excluding Kendall. He had no idea who this Logan Mitchell was. So he just sat there reading his novel.

"7-8-9…I need one more!" Mr. Roque bellowed. He looked around and spotted the one he _knew_ would win, "Kendall Dog!" The blonde looked up, trying to keep the annoyed look from his face, replacing it with a bored one instead. "Get up here and sing." Kendall rolled his emerald green eyes and stepped down to the floor to join James and the other desperate teenagers. Each of them sang and soon it was Kendall's turn. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to sing a song I don't think many of you have heard."

_**No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave**_

_**No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe**_

_**No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain?**_

_**Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?**_

_**As days go by, the night's on fire**_

_**Tell me would you kill to save a life?**_

_**Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?**_

_**Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn**_

_**This hurricane's chasing us all underground**_

_**No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget**_

_**No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret**_

_**There is a fire inside of this heart in a riot about to explode into flames**_

_**Where is your god? Where is your god? Where is your god?**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Do you really want?**_

_**Do you really want me?**_

_**Do you really want me dead?**_

_**Or alive to torture for my sins?**_

_**Do you really want?**_

_**Do you really want me?**_

_**Do you really want me dead?**_

_**Or alive to live the lie?**_

_**Tell me would you kill to save a life?**_

_**Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?**_

_**Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn**_

_**This hurricane's chasing us all underground**_

_**The promises we made were not enough**_

_**(Never play the game again)**_

_**The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug**_

_**(Never gonna help me here)**_

_**The secrets that we sow we'll never know**_

_**(Never sing a song a second time)**_

_**The love we had, the love we had**_

_**We had to let it go**_

_**(Never giving in again, never giving in again)**_

_**Tell me would you kill to save a life?**_

_**Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?**_

_**Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn**_

_**This hurricane's chasing us all underground**_

_**Oh oh whoa**_

_**This hurricane**_

_**Oh oh whoa**_

_**This hurricane**_

_**Oh oh whoa**_

_**This hurricane**_

_**Oh oh whoa**_

_**Do you really want?**_

_**Do you really want me?**_

_**Do you really want me dead?**_

_**Or alive to torture for my sins?**_

_**Do you really want?**_

_**Do you really want me?**_

_**Do you really want me dead?**_

_**Or alive to live the lie?**_

After the last note escaped the blonde's full lips, he quickly took his seat and watched as the teacher began to decide the winner. "And the winner is…Kendall Knight"

The room went silent.

_**Three reviews and NEW CHAPTER! : 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews they are like red velvet cupcakes with black cream cheese frosting. Yummy! : 3 I've decided to put the majority of this story in 'Cinderella's' POV. If you have any other ideas please review or PM me Kay? XD And ONWARD!_**

**_A Modern Cinderella Story_**

**_'Cinderella'_**

**_*after school*_**

"Kendall! Wait up!" James ran after his blonde friend –_his ride home_- as he ran out to his car. As he trailed behind he noticed clenched in the shorter boy's fist was the masquerade invitation. "Jay how will I hide this from the trio, when they find out they'll never let me go." Kendall may not know who Logan Mitchell was but the abused teen had always wanted to go masquerade. He loved the thought of being someone else; someone not stuck with his hell of a life style. Someone…_better._ "I thought of that. Here," the Diamond boy handed the Knight a copy of the invitation. "You take that with you and hide the real one. That way if they take one you still have a backup" Kendall looked at the two invitations; they were identical. He smiled and hugged the bigger boy. "Let's get home pretty boy"

***_skip car ride/ at Cinderella's home_***

Kendall walked into the house and quickly set to his homework. _'I need to get this done, or I won't get my chores done and won't leave on time.' _He thought as he finished in less than an hour. He began to clean the house, when his stepfather Griffin Knight and his 2 sons arrived at home. "Ken-doll!" his eldest step brother Dak yelled out. "Guess what!" the next eldest Jett screamed. _'You finally figured out how to spell your names_' the youngest thought snarkily. Out loud he gave a simple shrug. He didn't talk much around the house he refused to call home. "We all were invited to a party!" No one noticed Kendall tense at these words. "And the party is being thrown by none other than LOGAN MITCHELL!" The rest of the evening went hectically as the elder Knight males rushed to get ready. Kendall quickly retired to his room bidding the other males a quick 'Night' before locking himself in the smallest room in the house –his room. He packed a bag of things he'd need and quickly cut of the lights and snuck out the window (thankful he was on the ground floor) and escaped to James house. "Ok," the pretty boy said after hours of work on Kendall, he thought he did really well. The boy had on a black tuxedo with golden swirls up the sleeves that, in the right light, gave the appearance they were moving. His feet where clad in nice black dress shoes, his hair combed and locked in place by James CUDA massive hold (_Better where your CUDA!_) all that was missing was… "You need a mask" James noticed with a snap of his long fingers. Kendall smiled shyly and dug through his bag on the taller boy's bed, removing a beautiful mask. It was rimmed with black and was an elegant pale gold with intricate silver swirls engrave into the sides of it. Kendall tied it on and stood to long in James' body mirror. It completed the look simply and with class. It made his eyes pop and he knew this was the mask he would wear. "It was my mom's. She said it would never fit anyone else but a true Knight and I am the last one. Don't know why but it won't. All the trio has tried but their fatheads wouldn't fit." Kendall said to his friends questioning stare. James nodded and grabbed his car keys and tossed it to his blonde 'brother'. "Have fun for me, Kay?" Kendall nodded and smiled at his childhood friend, before heading out the door.

**_*skip car ride…dadadadada*_**

Kendall had been at the party for a while now, and had escaped to where it was quiet. He sat in the courtyard and enjoyed the escape from the continuous buzz of the party. So he did the one thing he could think of; he sang.

**_ This world will never be what I expected_**

**_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it_**

**_I will not leave alone everything that I own_**

**_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_**

**_Even if I say it'll be alright_**

**_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_**

**_Now and again we try to just stay alive_**

**_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_**

**_It's never too late_**

**_No one will ever see this side reflected_**

**_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_**

**_And I have left alone everything that I own_**

**_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_**

**_Even if I say it'll be alright_**

**_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_**

**_Now and again we try to just stay alive_**

**_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_**

**_It's never too late_**

**_The world we knew won't come back_**

**_The time we've lost can't get back_**

**_The life we had won't be ours again_**

**_This world will never be what I expected_**

**_And if I don't belong_**

**_Even if I say it'll be alright_**

**_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_**

**_Now and again we try to just stay alive_**

**_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_**

**_It's never too late_**

**_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_**

**_It's never too late_**

**_It's not too late, it's never too late_**

As the last note fell from his seashell pink lips, someone from behind him began to clap. He jumped up from his seat and turned around to be met with a suited man. His was a deep navy blue and matched his deep moss green mask framing his mischievous chocolate brown eyes. His brown hair was spiked in the front and his mouth was set in a playful smirk. "That was amazing!" Kendall just stood there his face flushing in embarrassment as this stranger told him he was amazing. "I have never heard _anything _like that before EVER!" the slightly shorter boy said as he approached Kendall. The emerald eyed boy must have had a look of amazement –_or fear- _as the other male let out a small laugh, and removed his mask revealing his pale face. Kendall must have looked even more confused, because the other boy said, "You don't know who I am, seriously?" The taller boy shook his head, letting out an almost inaudible, "Should I?" and the brunette laughed again. "Considering you're at MY party, I'd say so" Kendall's eyes widened, he was talking to the international pop sensation that everyone was going gaga _and he said he had heard nothing like my voice before! _He muttered a small "Thanks" as he flushed hard. He sat and the young pop star sat next to him. The two chatted, Logan laughing every time the mysterious blonde blushed at a compliment. Moments turned to minutes to hours, and soon it was 11:45. But neither boy noticed, as Kendall noticed Logan checking him out. He withheld a blush at the very thought of the pops star liking him in that way. He looked up and smiled at the perfect smile gracing the shorter boy's face. Logan leaned in, smiling bigger as Kendall did the same. They met in the middle, not touching but as close as they could get without actually doing so. After a minute of this closeness, the shallow breathing, afraid to shatter the moment if a single world, Logan said an almost silent, "Screw it," and surged forward connecting their lips in a small yet passionate kiss. It wasn't dirty, just a simple connecting of the boy's lips. As they parted, Logan breathed out, "Take off the mask," as he stared into the emerald eyes of the still masked boy. The blonde nodded, and slowly but deliberately put his hands on the ties of his golden mask, his sleeves glittering in the low light. Suddenly, (_a wild Diamond appears, lol couldn't resist_) a tall brunette came running from outside the party. "Kendall!" James shouted, halting the boy's action. "Griffin is taking Dak and Jett home its midnight you have to leave NOW!" He hauled the younger boy up by his arms pulling him away from Logan. "I'm sorry!" He shouted as he turned and ran. Logan got up to follow the 2 but soon they disappeared in the mob of people. He ran his fingers through his hair, and suddenly he saw a glint on the ground behind a bush. He picked it up and smiled, knowing this would lead him to the bashful blonde.

_It was the Cinderella's mask._

**_And the clock struck midnight._**

**_Five reviews this time and I'll update. Please don't hit me with a pringle can Loges. Lol_**

**_*Screamer*_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: WOOHOO! New Chapter! …I have nothing else to say. Enjoy!**_

_**A Modern Cinderella Story  
*Cinderella* **_

Kendall quickly climbed up into the window of his bedroom. He sighed in relief as everything looked to be ok. The light of his room flicked on and he jumped in surprise as Griffin stood by the door. He looked Kendall over, and the blonde boy was so glad he had changed and left his bag and James'. He was sad that he had lost his mask at the party. It had fallen of when James pulled him away from Logan. _'Logan.' _Kendall thought sadly. _'I'll never see him again' _"-and pick up this trash, boy are you even _listening _to me?!" The young boy was brought from his depressing thoughts by a harsh slap across his face. He fell to the floor, only to be further assaulted by his step-father as he began to kick him in the ribs and chest. He curled into a ball, holding his head so as to protect from the man's anger. After the man was finished he got up and slammed the door shut. Kendall waited for a minute before he got up and limped into the bathroom (thankfully connected to his bedroom). He quickly cleaned himself up and went back to his room. He tested the door of the small space to find it locked. _'Not a shocker,' _he thought bitterly. He curled up in his bed and slowly let the hot tears of today's disappointments seep out. Just before he let himself fall into the realm of dreams –_and nightmares_- he had one last thought, _'Is Logan thinking of me as much as i am of him?' _

_***Prince Charming***_

'_Is he thinking of me too?' _Logan thought as he got prepared for bed. He was wearing a white wife-beater and a pair of grey sweat pants. In his hands lay the golden mask the bashful blonde had been wearing not 2 hours before. He turned it over and noticed a small inscription below the left eye. "Only a Knight may wear this, for only they it shall fit" he read aloud. "Huh." His best friend Carlos Garcia walked in and said, "Duuuuude." He collapsed on the couch next to him. "That party was epic!" he lazily turned his head to look at his lifelong friend. "That's not your mask" he said simply. Logan shook his head and placed it on his face but found it to be way too small. "Try it on" he handed it to the Latino, who did as he asked. "Too big" he said once he had tried it on. Logan quickly filled his friend in in what had happened to him at the masquerade. "Dude, we gotta go find this boy!" he placed his helmet on and tapped it twice in his OCD way. "We need a _plan_ Los' we can't just run into every school I gave out invitations to and look for all the blondes named Knight…can we?" Carlos nodded excitedly and said, "Let's make a list of all the schools you sent invitations to and how many. Then we go to each and find your boy!" Logan nodded, for he was now just as excited as the caramel skinned boy. _'I'm gonna find you Blondie' _the pop star smiles and begins to list off to Carlos schools and numbers.

_***Cinderella***_

A week later Kendall sat in his 3rd block Algebra class; he was doing his warm up. He looked up when there was a knock on the door. In walked a shorter Latino man. He may have been shorter but he was older by a year maybe 2. "Sorry to interrupt," he said. "But I need Kendall Knight." The teacher nodded uninterested. Kendall got up and carried his stuff to the door and followed the elder man down the hall. He led him to the gym and said, "Take a seat in the bleachers over there, and listen for your name. If you have any questions, ask me. My name is Carlos by the way." Kendall asked, "Why am I here?" Carlos laughed heartily. "I forgot to tell you. Remember you got an invitation to Logan Mitchell's masquerade? Well he met someone important and he thinks it may be you. So you wait for your name." A quick smile then Carlos was gone. Kendall sat down and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard "KENDALL KNIGHT! NEXT!" he got up and walked to the auditorium (connected to the gym). He walked up onto the stage. He noticed a familiar brunette sitting at the judges table. When Logan waved and gave a friendly smile, he only blushed and waved back shyly. "Hey Kendall. I'm gonna ask you a few questions about the party and then depending on your answers we will see how far it goes, okay?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded. "Here we go. What color was my mask?"

"Dark green"

"Correct. My suit was what color?"

"Navy blue"

"Correct again. Ok, can you sing me something? Anything at all?"

Kendall nodded and took a deep breath. He noticed his step-father standing in the corner of the room. His eyes widened. _'What the _hell_ is he doing here?!'_ he thought franticly. He took another breath, letting his anger at his 'family' fuel his voice.

_**It's 8 AM, this hell I'm in**_

_**Seems I've crossed a line again**_

_**For being nothing more than who I am**_

_**So break my bones and throw your stones**_

_**We all know that life ain't fair**_

_**But there's more of us we're everywhere**_

_**We don't have to take this back against the wall**_

_**We don't have to take this we can end it all**_

_**All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully**_

_**Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely**_

_**Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me**_

_**No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully**_

_**Think it through you can't undo**_

_**Whenever I see black and blue I feel the past, I share the bruise**_

_**With everyone who's come and gone**_

_**My head is clear my voice is strong, now I'm right here to right the wrong**_

_**We don't have to take this back against the wall**_

_**We don't have to take this we can end it all**_

_**All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully**_

_**Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely**_

_**Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me**_

_**No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully**_

_**It's 8 AM, the hell I'm in**_

_**Your voice is strong, now right the wrong**_

_**All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully**_

_**Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely**_

_**Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me**_

_**No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully**_

_**All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully**_

_**Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely**_

_**Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me**_

_**No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully**_

_**We don't have to take this back against the wall**_

_**We don't have to take this we can end it all**_

_**We don't have to take this we can end it all**_

_**We don't have to take this we can end it all**_

_**We don't have to take this we can end it all**_

Kendall smiled at Logan's clapping. The brunette got up and stepped up on stage with him. "Look me in the eyes." Kendall did. Emerald met chocolate. "Carlos! Bring it here." Carlos came in but Kendall knew what was going to happen the moment Griffin moved.

_Carlos tripped,_

_The mask fell,_

_Griffin smirked,_

_Logan gasped,_

_Kendall looked away,_

_**As the mask shattered.**_

_**A/N: GASP! 5 reviews please. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Don't kill me! Cliffhangers are fun for me. ^^ And people, I enjoy the feedback and the tips but regarding how I don't separate between dialogue can we just leave it **_**alone**_**? I think it's not that much harder to read, plus it's not a big deal so deal with it. Here's a new chapter inspired by Valentine's Day. : 3 And I was wondering how many people would read if I wrote a sequel? Review and tell me please!**_

_**A Modern Cinderella Story**_

_***Cinderella***_

'_And the mask shattered…' _Kendall looked away; closing his eyes tight as he heard the only chance of Logan knowing it was him, crumble into pieces. He felt a warm tear slide down his face, but he wiped it away before any of the other men in the room could see it. "Carlos!" he heard Logan shout, heard his hurried footsteps as he ran and jumped from the stage. "You ok man?" the Texan asked the Latino. Kendall didn't see or hear the reply for at that moment, Griffin took him by the arm and pulled him from the room. "What in the _hell,_ do you think you were doing _sneaking out_ for a party?!" He dragged him under the side of the bleachers out of sight. "I-I-I" the boy was cut off by a harsh slap that echoed through the room. The young blonde felt the tears he had been trying so hard to keep hidden spring forward as his head snapped to the side. He raised his hand to his face, gingerly touching the already forming bruise. "Do you understand how that makes me look? I have two _brilliant _sons, and then I have _you_," Griffin continued, venom filling his voice as he went on. "_A_ _vile, piece of shit, bastard child._" Kendall couldn't hold back the flood anymore, tears slid hotly down his face. The older grabbed the boy's face, pulling it close to his forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You _sicken _me." He hissed. The sounds of footsteps made the grey-haired man shove the youngest Knight away from him. Logan came around the corner, Carlos right behind him. "Sorry are we interrupting something?" Kendall shook his head no, while Griffin smiled big and said, "No of course not! I was just consoling my son here that the mask broke. His brother whom it belonged to will be very disappointed, when he finds out. He was also invited, Jett Knight." Logan nodded, a smile breaking across his face. "The mask was this boy, Jett's? Can I meet him? He may be the one I'm looking for." Griffin nodded and the two talked details. No one noticed the look of horror on the forgotten blonde's face. No one except Carlos; he was bewildered by the blonde's reaction, wondering why he looked so aghast. He was about to ask when Griffin said, "Wonderful! Jett will be so excited to reconnect with you and things." He grasped the blonde boy by the arm around his elbow, ignoring the way the youngest flinched from his touch. "Let me take this one home and give him the good news." The elder man dragged Kendall from the building and slinging him into his car like a ragdoll. "When we get home you are in so much trouble, _son._" Never had Kendall heard so much malice in a person's voice. He could practically hear it hit the pavement as it dripped from the head of the trio's mouth. "I am not your son. You are _not_ my father."

_**Sorry its so short. Lo-Gain (you know who u r) any ideas?**_

_**Three reviews for the suckishchapter**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm Alive! I'm dedicating this to my version of Logan. (LOVE YOU LOGIE XP) And to reviewer Anonymous, I did not mean to come across as bitchy, I was stressed from other things, tired and I know that doesn't make up for it. But this chapter is also dedicated to you and your friend and I hope you both keep reading even though I'm bitchy. I'm gonna try the paragraphing thingy, so if it looks weird, I'm sorry its bit confusing for me. **_

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

_***Prince Charming***_

"CARLOS! Come here!"

The young pop star called for his friend. The Latino, groaning the entire time, came into the room. "What do you want Lo, I was asleep!"

Logan rolled his chocolate brown eyes and motioned to his current outfit. He was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. His feet donned a pair of grey Vans and his hair was spiked up in its usual Fauxhawk. "How does it look?"

_***Cinderella***_

"Stop! Please!" Kendall begged Griffin as he kicked at the boy's ribs. Snatching the blonde up by his plaid shirt the elder Knight sneered. "Be quiet you sniveling _brat!_"

Tears steadily made their way down the boy's face, turning pink as they intercepted the blood on his face. He silenced himself as he took his beating.

_***Prince Charming***_

Logan straightened his jacket as he made his way out of his home. He had his date with the Knight boy –Jett, his name was Jett- tonight and was on his way to pick him up. _Could this be him?_ He thought.

_Could he be the one I'm looking for?_

_***Cinderella***_

"Kendork! Come help me!" A bruised and battered Kendall made his way to his step-brother's room.

"Yes Jett?" he asked quietly. The elder brunette was standing in front of his full length mirror, looking at his chosen outfit; a black button up with a white tie loose around his throat, black skinny jeans and grey high-tops. He turned and tossed the younger blonde a bottle of hair gel and a comb.

Understanding, Kendall walked over and began on the other boy's hair.

_***Prince Charming***_

Logan gave himself the once over and checked his breath before ringing the mansion's doorbell, hearing the slightly arcane tone echo throughout the massive house. He heard a slight shuffling behind the door before a dark haired boy slightly taller than himself answered. "Oh! Your Logan Mitchell! You must be here for Jett. Come in, Come in! I'm Dak by the way."

The pop star smiled politely and followed the other male inside looking around as he entered. Dak excused himself to go find Jett, leaving the shorter boy to his own devices. Logan walked around the foyer, turning down a hallway and walking to what he hoped to be the living room. He heard angry whispers the closer he got to the end of the hall. He stood just outside listening carefully.

"_Listen to me and listen well brat. This whole damn house better be spotless by the time I return. Do I make myself _clear?"

A sigh. _"Yes sir."_

"_Good. Get to it" _

Logan heard shuffling and quickly moved so it seemed he was just now walking down the hall. The blonde who was at the questioning was walking in the opposite direction. _'Kendall'_ the brunette recalled, but he looked different.

He had a single black eye but his entire face was covered in bruises. Parts of his blond hair were slightly pink from what the shorter thought was blood. He slowly limped. Logan immediately grew concerned. "Hey Ken. You ok, I mean, what happened?"

With a pained smile, the other teen simply said, "Fell down some stairs, no biggie"

Logan was about to further question, but then Dak returned another brunette in tow. The other male extended his hand towards the pop star. "Jett Knight." The brunette shook the aforementioned boy's hand and said,

"Let's head on out, shall we?"


End file.
